


Hope Against Hate

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem in support for black lives matter
Series: Abi San's Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	Hope Against Hate

I’m not feeling optimistic  
When there is fear in our homes  
And blood in our streets  
And the whole world is crying “It's our time to speak”  
But with everyone speaking it's hard to hear  
When the voices yelling incite fear  
Fear in those who are safe from the hate  
Since they’re the ones who caused the pain  
By their need to fight peace with pain  
When everyday people are killed  
There’s no reason, it’s insane  
When we need to chant the victim's name  
Cause the perpetrators try and make it fade  
As though the blood on their hands doesn’t count  
It’s just one more life been snuffed out  
What one more life if you’re never given the blane  
If you’re allowed to kill again and again  
It takes voices crying out NO  
Instead of a moral compass to show  
That this isn’t right  
That a lifes not just a life  
It’s all the people who mourn the loss  
Of the pain faced, another burden to cross  
The need to fear every step, every breath  
Cause who knows who's next?  
Each person, their own, unique  
Another spark we’ll never get to see  
Snuffed out before their time  
For commiting a “crime”  
A crime that would be a crime if they were white  
No, if they were white it’d be called running, sleeping, breathing  
How are we supposed to believe in  
The people who are meant to protect  
When all they do is create death  
When they make their own rules  
The laws the law, it’s one rule for all  
They can’t just pick and choose  
When everyday we stare at the news  
It's always bad and never good  
Trying to hold back tears  
When pain is all we hear  
It’s easier to turn it off, look away  
But we cant turn our cheek, not today  
Cause the blood in our streets is rising  
And it feels like we might drown  
We need to stand up  
Cause that body count isn't going down  
Things will alway stay the same  
Unless we begin to change  
To change the world  
To change the heart of those who “need” to be heard  
Who force attention no matter who they hurt  
How many bodies will it take?  
Before people realise just what’s at stake  
Even with the whole world fighting people have given up hope  
Thinking that this problem will never go  
And maybe it won’t who am I to know  
But hopes all i've got so i'm giving it all  
Cause one day I hope our children can turn on the news  
And see something other than death and abuse  
That they can walk down the street and not see skin  
But instead the person within  
When race isn't treated like a sin  
But instead embraced, proud of where our ancestors have been  
That when people are asked where they are from  
It's out of interest for the life they've lived  
Not so they can be told to return to it  
And I may not see that day  
Where everyone is equal and sees it that way  
But I want to make it happen no matter how long it takes  
Cause I want future generations to live that life  
So I may not feel optimistic and some days I may want to hide  
But i'm giving it my all  
And that's all I can try.  
-Abi San


End file.
